Omg season 3
episode : house of big news theme tune la la la laaaaala la la la la la lalala lalala lalala la la la la laaa la la lalalalalala lala lalalalala lalalala laaa la la la la la trudy : nina dear your gran's here nina : gran gran : nina nina and gran go and sit in the living room nina : what is it gran gran : i'm going back to america nina : what gran : i was thinking if you would like to come with me nina : i'm not sure nina : when are you leaving gran : saturday nina : saturday gran : i will leave you to think about that nina ; bye gran gran leaves nina ; oh no jerome comes in jerome ; is everything okay nina nina ; yeah jerome ; then why were you saying oh no nina ; i .. i lost somithing ... then i found it . jerome : alright then jerome exits jerome ; whispers werido nina; this is such a hard dicission it's ten o clock victor ; it's ten o clock you have 5 minitues precissaly then i want to here a pin drop episode 2 : house of dicissions {C {C {C theme tune nina and amber are in there room amber : night nina nina : night night nina woke up nina : [ whispers] i'm going to america at school mrs valentine : so i would like you to do a ten page essay on khai and you c- mr sweet : sorry to inturupt i will like to talk to the class mrs valentine : sure mrs valentine leaves mr . sweet ; there is a new student she will be ariving on sunday i expect you to be kind and caring and on your best behaver do you understand . all ; yes mr sweet mr . sweet ; good fabian ; if there is a new student then someone must be leaving . amber ; but who back at the house all of sibuna in nina's room nina ; guys i have something to tell you alfie ; what is it nina nina ; i'm the one that's leaving all ; WHAT episode 3 : house of leaving {C {C fabian ; you can't leave amber ; what about sibuna nina ; you guys are good enough to do it without me nina leaves fabian ; nina wait amber ; don't worry fabian you can always try long distance amber ; i know why don't we plan a surprise party patrica ; that's a great idea all the sibuna's start planning a surprise party nina is crying , nina picks up the phone nina ; gran i want to come with you to america but i'm just worried about my friends and fabian . gran ; that's okay they can always come and visit on the holidays nina ; can they gran ; sure they can don't worry you still got one more day nina ; bye gran nina puts her head on her hands and starts to cry again jerome comes in jerome ; don't tell me you lost something nina ; no .....i'm .. i'm leaving jerome ; yah what ....oh i'm so sorry nina ; don't be jerome exits episode 4 : house of surprises {C {C victor ; it's ten - jerome ; yes we know we know victor ; very well victor sees nina crying victor ; mrs martin why are you not in your room nina ; i'm coming nina walks straight past victor amber ; nina you can't leave nina ; i'm sorry amber my gran needs me amber has a tear in her eye amber ; i will miss you nina nina ; i will miss you to nina has a tear in her eye they both go to bed next morning me ; urrr what should i write mick ; you were going to write when i was talking to mars mara ; don't call me that me ; yeah mick at school mick ; mara wait mara ; what is it mick mick ; i can't understand why you did not tell me you liked jerome mara ; cause you would not understand mick ; yes i woul- jerome comes jerome ; move meathead mick ; girlfriend stealer joy comes joy ; will you to shut up it's afternoon fabian , patrica , amber , mick , mara , jerome , alfie , joy , eddie are all hiding behind the chair waiting for nina to come . nina walks in all [ except from nina ] ; SUPRISE nina jumps nina ; thankyou guys you did this for me all; yeah then the party begins fabian and nina dance the party is over nina ; okay now it's time for me to leave me ; NO don't leave nina ; you said i will come back in the 4th season me ; oh yeah on with the story trudy ; nina grans here everybody rushes and follows nina outside anubis house they all stand in the line gran ; it's time to go nina amber ; i will miss you nina nina and amber hug nina hugs patrica nina hugs mick nina hugs mara nina hugs jerome nina hugs alfie nina hugs joy nina ; i know we never got along but we can be friends now nina forgets to hug eddie and is to excited for fabian nina kisses fabian nina ; bye eveyone be fabian everyone starts to cry except from patrica because she never crys they all go back to the house episode 5 : house of newbies it's sunday at anubis house the door bell rings